


Year Three

by LoosenYourCorset



Series: Ten Years Drabbles [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third year. Pete and Patrick have a 'thing'. Dreams are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year Three

**Author's Note:**

> I have gotten one or two complaints that these are "too short." They are called drabbles for a reason, and drabbles are usually only around 100 words. Please remember that.

"That's the wrong way," Pete said, calmly and patiently.

"What do you mean it's the wrong way?" Patrick asked.

"That piece goes up and to the left, not the right."

Patrick made a noise of understanding, then moved the piece in the opposite direction.

It was Chess Sunday. At least that's what they called it. To calm themselves down and focus on things besides work, bills and possibly whatever spat they may be in the middle of, Pete and Patrick decided to play chess for two hours every Sunday. The only problem with that was that Patrick didn't know how to play chess, and Pete was only a so-so teacher.

Pete moved his piece and then it was Patrick's turn again. He picked up the queen and Pete just shook his head. "No, no. You can't move her yet."

They had been playing the same game of chess for three months but it was their third year of marriage. They wouldn't even be playing the game at all if Pete's mother hadn't told him about her and his father's 'thing'. They had a 'thing' they did together once a week and she had told Pete that that was the secret to a long and happy marriage.

Now chess was his and Patrick's thing. At least it would be if Patrick could learn it. Better yet, if Pete could just teach it.

The last three months hadn't actually been bad. Pete had gotten a promotion at work; Now he was the manager instead of just one of the tattoo artists. He had plans to own the place one day, or to get a tattoo shop of his own. It was a dream of his. Patrick's dream was to have enough financial stability to where he could be a stay at home father. But both of those dreams felt like they were far away right now, and they were.

At least they had plans. And a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the wait everyone! The hard drive on my laptop broke randomly and I went a month or so without one, and writing on mobile is not as easy as I'd like for it to be. These should be coming steadier now.


End file.
